to the moon light
by sansho
Summary: what will happaned if every one discover that Kagome is InuTaisho's daughter? and she even got her own sword...present from dady...
1. the begining

hello everyone. this is my first fanfiction so it's a little short but the story himself is not so i hope you will injoy it.

To the moon light

Chapter 1

Kagome was in bad when Inuyasha informed her that he goes shopping. She barely opened her eyes and he was already gone. "Oh, that stupid Inuyasha, he never cares how I felt". Thought Kagome wile rubbing her eyes. Inuyasha was sopping and tried to do everything right this time, without any odd customs. Believe it or not he still trying to get used to the "wired" cloths that he needs to wear, instead of his eternal red kimono. He needed to leave the Tetsusaiga at home, 'cause it's not really realistic to hang around in the street with a really big sword. He might get himself in jail. Kagome intended to go down stairs when her windowpane was shattered and a shadow demon came in to the room. He grabbed her and grasps her hand. He took out a dagger and cut her hand only to make it bleed. He took her to the bed and spread it on the pillow. He tear her necklace that Inuyasha gave her and put it on the blood.

Far far away or 500 hundred years in the past to be exact. Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken were searching for Naraku. Rin rode on Ah-Un when she began to fill hungry. "Sesshomaru-sama Rin is hungry. Can Rin go and look for food?" Sesshomaru did not answer and she took it as a yes. "Terrific I'm going!" she said and dove into the forest. "Jaken" Sesshomaru called in his icy voice. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Jaken in flattery voice. "Go with her" said Sesshomaru coldly. "Of course Sesshomaru-sama" said Jaken and started walking.

Rin advanced into the forest and found apples. She started climbing on the tree, to get to the apples when a shadow of a demon was behind her. Rin screamed in panic and fell from the tree. And after hitting her head hard in the ground she fell unconscious. Sesshomaru who heard her terrified scream that had awakened half a forest came as fast as he could. He made it a second and a half before that demon made Rin his breakfast, which happened a lot lately. He cut the demon in half a noticed a strange mark on Rin's right hand. He took her back and put her on Ah-Un.

Rin awoke and intended to go and tank Sesshomaru for helping her, when she fell half way there. Sesshomaru turned around to see what happened, he laid her on her back and found out she was burning whit fever. She opened her eyes and complained about the fact that all her body was hurting and that she can't move. Jaken noted the mark. "S-S-Sesshomaru-sama the mark means trouble. The human will die because of the pain". "Is that so Jaken?" asked Sesshomaru with his cold tone but wired look in the eyes. "We are going" he said calmly and put Rin back on Ah-Un's dorsum.

Not far away Koga noticed a familiar scent. 'Kagome' ho thought. 'but were is inu-coro(dog face)' "If Kagome is harmed dog face's life are going to be really short". He said to himself.


	2. furious hanyou

hello everyone! I'm sorry it took me a long time...so have fun!

To the moon light

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (to bad...)

Chapter 2 – furious hanyou

Inuyasha was really pissed off when Kagome's mother came in to the room. She saw a dagger, blood, and it took her something like five seconds to understand that her daughter was kidnapped after two years of normal life (describe normal….). She turned to Inuyasha "You'll find her right? Right?" "Yeah calm down I'll find her and kill the bastard who took her" said Inuyasha and from angry he become furious. He opened the drawer that was closed for two years, the same old drawer that kept the jewel of four souls. He wised to become hanyou once more and his wish was granted. His fangs become larger, his claws become bigger, his hair become silver and the puppy ears came back to the top of his head. He went to the storeroom and brought out the Tetsusaiga. He took the sword out of its sheath and tasted it, happy to have an opportunity to use it again. 'Just like old times' he thought and smiled.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Miserable Kagome who was in movement for over five hours, still tried to understand how she gat throw the well without the jewel. "Am excuse me, what is this thing all about? You know kidnapped me and all". Asked Kagome and tried to find out somehow how, who and what in all the seven hells is going out in here. "When the time will come you will know, and now shat up or I'll just have to do it for ya". He said in his icy voice.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Rin, Sesshomaru and Jaken were on their way to Jinenji to ask what they can do for Rin. Rin laid on Ah-Un's back. She was breathing really deep and really fast. She was awake and in pain but hell will freeze over before she will complain about it in Sesshomaru's ears. She didn't want to become a burden on Sesshomaru's shoulders. She tried to turn around but ended up on the ground in more pain. Sesshomaru came and put her back on Ah-Un. She saw something wired in his eyes worry? Fear? She didn't know what she saw but it definitely wasn't the usually cold look, it was different, really different. Sesshomaru was worried. He didn't understand himself, and yet he wanted to save the little human gir, Rin. She changed him, from a cold heartless demon to something much softer. He knows that he has changed, in many ways then one, all tank's to that little girl. Even Jaken did not understand his master's will, but if Sesshomaru says so he will not doubt.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Not far away Koga kept following Kagome when a familiar smell hit his nose. He smelled Naraku? 'What the hell?' he thought. 'Were dog-boy anyway?' Now he was more then eager to keep following.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

In a dark castle in a mountain was Naraku. He was sitting on a futon. He was waiting to Toji that was supposed to bring Kagome. "Kanna" he called in his icy voice. "Yes master?" asked an emotionless voice. "Call Kagura, I have a task for her." He said while fixing himself on the high chair. "Of course" she said. 'You just wait and see dear Kagome' he thought meanly and laugh, a hard, evil laughter.

* * *

I can't believe I ended another chapter...see you allsoon

Ja Ne,

Sansho.


	3. Naraku

**To the moon light**

**Chapter 3**

Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin made it to Jinenji. He was surprised to see her again, and sick no less! He remembered the child that looked like Kagome and was looking for the "Sanenso No Me" to save a demon-friend. He told Sesshomaru where he can find the cure he needs to save her, and that they should hurry because her illness is getting worse.

By this point poor Rin couldn't even move, she felt worm and cold at the same time and she had a hard time breathing. They made it to the place where the cure is and Sesshomaru gave it to Rin. She fainted and woke up a couple of secounds later with a glowing smile on her face. She thanked Sesshomaru with her high pitched voice, and Sesshomaru simply said "Let's go".

Toji, and Kagome – even though unwillingly – reached Naraku's hideout. "Naraku?!"

Asked Kagome with surprise in her voice. "What do you need me for? You know that the stone is not here anymore".

"I don't need the stone. I need you. You see my dear, I have some things that I wish to tell you and share with you that you may like and you may not" said Naraku with a small evil laugh. At that very moment entered Kagura on her feather, "You sent for me, right? What for?" asked Kagura in a "What the hell does that no good hanyo wants for me" voice. "Find Sesshomaru and take the little girl that travels with him, bring her and make sure to leave a clear scent trail for him to follow. I want to make sure that he will be present for my small reunion party".

"Yeah, ok, no problem at all...Bye" said Kagura and flew away in a gust of wind.

Koga kept tracking the scent. 'They stopped. Naraku's smell is getting stronger. What the hell does he want with Kagome anyway?!' he thought.

Far away from there, Inuyasha jumped into the well and immediately smelled Kagome's smell. Faint but still usable. 'Why now? After so long...I wonder'.

A/N Hi everyone! Wow it's Bean a long long long while. I'm terribly sorry for all the waiting but I'm back big time! look forward to new chapter every 2 weeks or so! I'm doing my best om improving in grammar, spelling and vocabulary, but since English in not my mother language it is hard because we don't speak at home - only study it in school.

Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review on the way :)

Until The Next Chapter,

X Sansho X


	4. and so the story unfolds

HI!!! :) I'm truely sorry about the delay, but school's a bitch, and a very big pain in my ass. anyhow thank you all for adding my story to your favorites and sending me reviews, I LOVE YOU ALL ~.^

On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 5

Kagura jumped off the feather, carrying Rin like a potato bag. "There you go, master" said Kagura, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Selfish son of a bitch, she added in her mind. "You made sure to leave a VERY clear scent trail?" asked Naraku. "Yeah yeah. Sheesh! If you don't need me anymore, I'm leaving," and she jumped back on her feather, and flew away before he had something to say about her sudden departure.

"Psss! Psssssssss!" whispered Kagome to Rin, who was sitting, tied, next to her. "Umm…What Kagome-necha?" Whispered Rin back.

"Do you know why we're here?"

"No idea"

"Shot!"

At that moment, appeared Sesshomaru, flawlessly gorgeous as ever. A second later, Inuyasha appeared as well. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" he growled, his short temper getting the better of him. "My ward is here, if you took the time to notice, half-breed". Replied Sesshomaru calmly. "You bastard son of a-" started Inuyasha, all his attention focused on starting a fight with Sesshomaru rather than on the situation at hand. "As much as I would like to crush your pathetic form, ending your miserable life, my ward, and your miko are held captive. Or did you forget?"

Inuyasha's face gave him all the answers he could have asked for and a small smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru's smile is never a good sign.

"You are all finally here. Main and secondary actors of a pathetic dog demon, who never thought of his actions. I am talking, of course, about your father Inu-No-Taisho." Naraku smiled a sly and scary smile, like the wolf who was about to eat the deer whole.

"My my Kagome, not knowing your real past must be painful. Not even knowing that you HAVE a real past is a real torment. But do not worry my dear, I shall shed light on your past, and your connections to these DOGS" he said that word as if it was venom. "Hey you-"

"Silence Inuyasha! Father's honor remains with him, no matter what this excuse of a demon says" said Sesshomaru. "Beside the issue of my father, what is MY connection to this…situation?" he added after a moment of silence.

"It has nothing to do with you, Sesshomaru. Although it has everything to do with your sword Tenseiga." Naraku smiled his creepy smile again, but only got an eyebrow lift. "Explain." It was a demand.

"With pleasure. You see, Kagome dear, you were born in the feudal era." Nothing but silence could be heard, along with the occasional bird singing. "I'm WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" That sure broke the silence, of the whole area. "like I said-" he went on as if no one spoke "-you were born in the nearby village. The village caught fire, and you were left alone, trapped inside a burning house, left to die. Only, there was a shield around you, a miko's shield. Inu-No-Taisho found and rescued you. It is beyond me as to why he saved a human, a miko no less, but he did. The dog took you in and turned you into the daughter he never had. Like father like son, huh, Sesshomaru?" asked Naraku with a smirk, looking in Rin's direction with disgust. The silence lingered. Everyone's mouth was about to become the house to a bunch of flies. Other than Sesshomaru of course, he was furious on the inside only, even though his eyes turned to stony yellow. "That…can't be true….I…remember nothing of it…" said Kagome in a small voice.

"Inuyasha was sealed 15 years prior to this event, thinking his father has perished on the day he was born. But it was due to a silly misunderstanding, a stupid messenger who got the message all wrong. He reported both brothers that their father was dead."

"He WAS dead! That messenger said that he was stabbed! Mother told me!" said Inuyasha, agony twisting his face. He could have met his father, live with him, spend time with him, and make him proud.

"He was safe and sound, and he had Kagome with him. At the age of four, daddy gave her a gift: Tetsusaiga."

"Tetsusaiga was mine?" asked Kagome, amazed.

"To make this story short-" he obviously ignored her remark again "-you became the sword's master. You knew how to use Wind Scar and Purification Wave. An attack only you could use, being a miko. And so you grew and turned six. The war arrived soon after your sixth birthday. The dog didn't want you to be killed in a war. He knew about your power, and before he sent you to the other side of the dried well, he promised to make a new sword for you. He promised to give you the power to combine all three swords together and by doing so, to create the Blade of Life and Death. He sent you into the well, and died a week later in the war. Now picture this, a nice family of shrine keepers find a girl in the bottom of their old and dusty well. But they accepted you. However, faith has its own mysterious ways, and you fell to the well once again, freed Inuyasha, and knew nothing…until now."

"I…um…well….Hold it right there mister! How would you know all of that, when the three of us, the so called main actors, did not know up until now?!"

* * *

That's it guys, short and to the point.

TBC,

Sayonara, Sansho


End file.
